Machine-vision technology has undergone rapid development in recent years. Using stereo vision, for example, a machine-vision system may be used to create a three-dimensional (3D) map of its environment. If portable or otherwise non-stationary, a machine-vision system may support ‘simultaneous location and mapping’ (SLAM). In this approach, the machine-vision system travels an arbitrary path, mapping the environment from different perspectives while tracking its own position and orientation.